Manos Frias
by Amy Eat World
Summary: Cuando Ichigo se dio cuanta de lo que estaba pensando desvió rápidamente la mirada de su compañero, sorprendido de si mismo. Pero en que estaba pensando? Una mano gélida tocando su costado agradablemente lo volvió precipitadamente a la realidad...


Sus manos frías lo hicieron estremecerse al estar en contacto con su cuerpo, todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron repentinamente al tiempo que soltó un respingo.

Están heladas! - se sobresaltó Ichigo arqueando su espalda.

No te quejes Kurosaki! Si tienes que saberlo, están así desde que perdí mis poderes de Quincy, hazme el favor de comportarte! - respondió con mal humor el chico, dejando ver una vena que palpitaba en su frente – deja de moverte, quiero terminar lo antes posible!

Ichigo le lanzó una mirada furibunda, antes de quedarse quieto de mala gana, una vez tranquilo, Uuryu comenzó a desenvolver lentamente la venda que envolvía su torso, sus helados dedos rosaron su pecho, Ichigo tensó su cuerpo y volvió la mirada hacia la cara del Quincy: sus intensos ojos azul profundo seguían el movimiento de sus manos, sus delgadas cejas ligeramente juntas le daban una expresión de concentración y sus finos labios estaban cerrados en una expresión neutra. Nunca lo había tenido tan cerca, pero a esa distancia pudo sentir su olor particular, que era bastante agradable: un aroma suave pero masculino invadió su nariz.

Cuando Ichigo se dio cuanta de lo que estaba pensando, desvió rápidamente la mirada de su compañero, sorprendido de si mismo. Pero en que estaba pensando? Una mano gélida que tocaba su costado agradablemente lo volvió precipitadamente a la realidad.

La intención de sus manos era completamente inocente, nada de sexual ni provocador, simplemente hacían el mismo movimiento repetido de enrollar la venda que presionaba su pecho y espalda, se podría decir que él apenas lo tocaba, era mas bien un rose gélido que le ponía los vellos de punta. Al principio se sintió invadido por la confusión, su cuerpo mas sensible que costumbre sintió una extraña punzada de placer en la espala baja, un escalofrío exquisito, para cuando se dio cuanto que su respiración estaba ligeramente acelerada, el Quincy ya lo había remarcado también.

Que te sucede Kurosaki? – preguntó seco, aunque con un ligero tono de sorpresa. Ichigo respondió con un gruñido, sin saber muy bien que darle como explicación, el mismo estaba muy confundido. Ishida se limitó a continuar con su labor, no sin antes soltarle una mirada extrañada.

Otros intensos segundos pasaron, Ichigo no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos para concentrarse en esa extraña sensación. A medida que las delicadas manos de Ishida descubrían su pecho y bajaban por su abdomen y su espalda baja, descubrió que estaba teniendo una experiencia que tenía problemas a definir, si hubiera tenido que escoger una palabra hubiera dicho "erótica", aunque no estaba muy seguro de lo que eso quería decir o como se sentía en realidad una caricia de ese tipo.

Después de un momento Ishida había descubierto todo su pecho y abdomen y comenzaba a desenrollar la venda alrededor de su cintura y espalda baja, el peligroso placer subió repentinamente cuando uno de sus delgados dedos rozó exquisitamente una zona particularmente sensible bajo el ombligo. Ichigo, sorprendido, soltó un ruidoso respingo y detuvo su mano con un gesto repentino.

El Quincy dio un salto de sorpresa.

Pero que te sucede Kurosaki? – reprochó molesto después del susto.

Déjalo Ishida, yo me encargo del resto. – soltó Ichigo con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

Ishida insistió con su mirada a la vez extrañada y sorprendida.

Pero que dices? Como piensas vendarte tu mismo? Deja de decir cosas sin sentido!

Gracias Ishida, te digo que lo hago yo! – insistió Ichigo secamente, evitando su mirada.

Ishida continuó mirándolo sin comprender, después soltó un suspiro de resignación y un vago "como tu quieras" antes de levantarse y dejar el cuarto.

Una vez solo, Ichigo clavó la cara entre sus manos en un vago intento de aclarar sus ideas. Su cuerpo le dolía terriblemente, sin un vendaje para inmovilizar los movimientos de su tronco cada acto era un suplicio. Evidentemente no podía ponerse los vendajes correctamente, cada vez que giraba la cintura para enrollar su cuerpo con la venda, dolorosas punzadas le dificultaban considerablemente la tarea. Hubiera sido mucho mas sencillo dejar a Ishida hacer el trabajo, sin embargo, después de recordar, minutos después, los escalofríos en la espalda baja y las finas manos del chigo bajando por su cuerpo, decidió que finalmente había tomado la decisión correcta. Quien sabe que hubiera pasado si lo hubiera dejado continuar bajando por su abdomen con esas manos de porcelana que se sentían como un cubo de hielo deslizándose por su cuerpo.

Cuando terminó el vendaje mediocremente, se recostó con trabajos y fijó la mirada en el techo sin poder evitar pensar en Ishida. Se sentía confundido. "que fue lo que paso hace rato?" se preguntó para sus adentros. Por un momento estaba en la certitud que había sentido una fuerte atracción por él, pero no comprendía como, nunca le había pasado antes, nunca antes había cuestionado su orientación sexual. Aun si era más bien tímido en ese aspecto (una de las pocas áreas de su vida donde no tenía una fuerte seguridad) él estaba seguro que se sentía atraído por las mujeres. Muchas veces había fantasmeado con Yuroichi después que ella se mostro desnuda frente a él al transformarse de gata a humana, incluso cuando la su capitana Matsumoto había una vez levantado su falda ligeramente para convéncelo de que la dejara quedarse en su casa, él se había sentido sumamente excitado, bajo su actitud embarazada. Como explicar entonces esa repentina atracción?

Ichigo suspiró resignado y puso inconscientemente una de sus manos sobre su bajo vientre. Rozó su piel con la yema de sus dedos intentando reproducir la intensa sensación que había tenido hace rato, sin el mismo efecto.

Mierda.- susurró para sus adentros. No podía explicarse el calor que sentía en el cuerpo.

Al día siguiente se despertó sintiéndose ligeramente mejor, aunque tuvo problemas para incorporarse en la mañana. Ichigo se levantó con una mueca de dolor, y reposó su cuerpo en sus codos.

Ya estas despierto.

Una voz tras el llamó su atención, Ishida venía de abrir la puerta y se encontraba tras el sosteniendo una bandeja con el desayuno.

Ni se te ocurra acostumbrarte – le espetó al ver a Ichigo fijando la bandeja. – en cuanto estés en dos piernas tu haces la cocina.

Ichigo cerró los ojos y mostro una sonrisa torcida.

Sabes Ishida, tampoco estoy inválido.

Ishida le enseño la misma sonrisa irónica.

Solo no quiero tener que limpiar si luego te mueres de hambre – le respondió malicioso, mientras ponía la bandeja a su lado – si es que no mueres antes de otra cosa. No, pero ya viste estos vendajes! Como eres necio Kurosaki! – soltó Ishia con exasperación al ver el ridículo vendaje alrededor del cuerpo de Ishida – mi padre es doctor, sabes? Si se una cosa o dos sobre primeros auxilios, no tienes por qué hacerte el orgulloso!

No hay nada mal con mis vendajes! - espetó Ichigo con una vena palpitante en la frente – para tu información… ah! – No pudo terminar la frase al sentir una dolorosa punzada en el costado.

No te excites demasiado Kurosaki, si no quieres abrirte de nuevo las heridas – dijo Ishida alzando una ceja y con una gota de sudor en la frente. – si no fueras tan obstinado te arreglaría eso en tres minutos.

Ichigo lo miró fulminante, en su cabeza la imagen del día precedente no se habían borrado. Sintió un fuerte deseo de sentir de nuevo sus manos sobre su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo una fuerte inseguridad.

Ya me siento mucho mejor – respondió volviendo su mirada al plato.

Ishida lo miró intensamente, tomó su plato y lo puso al lado.

Que haces? – exclamó Ichigo molesto.

Escucha Shinigami, no tengo la intención de dejarte en este estado solo porque eres un cabezota, así que déjate hacer – respondió Ishida poniendo sus manos sobre Ichigo.

Eh! – El chico se apresuró a detenerlo en el acto, tomando sus manos por las muñecas – que crees que estas haciendo?

Mira Kurosaki, te prometo que no serán mas de cinco minutos! – cuando dijo esto posó una de sus manos sobre Ichigo.

AAAH! – todo Ichigo se estremeció bajo el contacto helado – no puede ser! Parecen témpanos de hielo!

Como serás nena! – se exasperó de nuevo Ishida. – ahora no te muevas, si quieres que termine lo antes posible! – dijo perdiendo la paciencia al tiempo que se desembarazaba de la mano de Ichigo con un gesto de la mano.

Ichigo suspiro resignado, al ver que Ishida ya estaba enrollando la venda con cuidado.

Y soy yo el cabezota.

Ishida respondió con un gruñido, dejando la discusión por terminada. Sus manos de porcelana continuaron trabajando minuciosamente. Ichigo se limitó a ver de reojo los movimientos graciosos de aquellas manos delicadas que lo torturaban con sus roses, como alas de mariposa.

Así Ishida continuó a trabajar en silencio mientras Ichigo revivía de nuevo los momentos de la noche pasada, nunca nadie lo había tocado, era ridículo como podía sentirse bien, pero no podía relajarse, a medida que el Quinci bajaba por su torso, una excitante sensación iba poco a poco invadiendo su cuerpo, para el momento en el que él llegó a la altura del ombligo, los latidos de su corazón estaban palpitando considerablemente mas rápido y su respiración estaba alterada, le costaba un inmenso trabajo disimular los escalofríos que sentía cada ves que Ishida rosaba sus costados, sin contar el ligero rubor que comenzaba a subírsele a la cara. Ichigo sintió que Ishida lo miraba de reojo, había notado algo? Hay cosas que no se pueden esconder, por mas fuerte que intentes.

Cuando Ishida llego a la altura del bajo vientre, Ichigo no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro placentero. Su compañero volteo la cara y enfrentó sus ojos. Tuvo problemas a descifrar lo que estos reflejaban. Era duda? estaba evaluando algo? Por un momento pareció el mismo Uuryu intentar descifrar un enigma. Uno o dos segundos más de retenerse la mirada y la situación comenzaba a volverse extraña, súbitamente Ishida pareció consiente de esto y se apresuró a carraspear y bajar su mirada, al tiempo que se acomodaba los lentes en la nariz con un gesto típicamente suyo.

Parece que vas mucho mejor, Kurosaki – dijo, posando su mano sobre un moretón que tenía sobre su costado, Ichigo, al sentir el hielo, trago aire ruidosamente y contuvo el aliento al tiempo que arqueaba su espalda, sin embargo no hiso nada por detenerlo. Ishida levanto de nuevo sus ojos al encuentro de los suyos – te molesta… que te toque?

Ichigo se quedo paralizado ante la pregunta, su mente parecía haber dejado de funcionar normalmente.

N-no – respondió casi intuitivamente. – no particularmente. – dijo esto en modo automático, sin siquiera darse cuenta de sus palabras, Ishida deslizó suavemente su mano un par de centímetros abajo, como haciéndolo sin querer. Ichigo tragó saliva, que pasó difícilmente por el nudo en su garganta.

En que momento se habían acercado tanto? Había sido él quien lo había hecho o fue Ishida? Su mente parecía estar estancada, tan ensimismada que ni siquiera había reaccionado a la situación, sumamente anormal.

Poco a poco, Ishida salvó la distancia que los separaban, y selló sus labios con un beso húmedo, apenas un rose de labios, Ichigo, paralizado, no movió un músculo hasta que Ishida se separo bruscamente, como si la realidad acabara de caerle de golpe. Ichigo lo miró con las cejas fruncidas y una expresión entre la sorpresa y la confusión.

Qu… que diablos fue eso?

Lo siento Kurosaki, yo… no se lo que me paso… yo… - El Quincy no parecía saber muy bien que hacer o decir, repentinamente un intenso color rojo encendía sus pálidas mejillas y miraba para todos lados como buscando en alguna parte de la habitación la respuesta que quería darle a su amigo – yo… creo que debo irme…

Hizo un gesto como para ponerse de pie, pero sin darse cuenta Ichigo lo había tomado de nuevo por la muñeca. Ishida lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos. Una expresión entre la sorpresa y la confusión. Por unos segundos ninguno movió un solo músculo, Ichigo puso lentamente la mano de Ishida sobre su pecho. Ningún pensamiento cruzó la mente del Shinigami, él siempre había sido alguien muy intuitivo, y en esta ocasión, se sorprendió a si mismo reaccionando como lo hacía en las batallas: por instinto.

Kurosaki… - esta ves fue Ichigo quien selló los labios del Quincy con un beso tímido, apenas un rose de labios, fue Ishida quien se atrevió a profundizar el beso, metiendo la punta de la lengua en su boca entreabierta. Su mano gélida bajo de nuevo un par de centímetros tímidamente y logró sentir con placer la piel del Shinigami erizándose bajo la palma de su mano y también su respiración reteniéndose súbitamente, como suprimiendo un suspiro.

Ichigo rompió el beso y ambos se miraron con asombro, como sin comprender lo que estaba pasando, respiración pesada y pulso acelerado, ambos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio.

Que estamos haciendo? – preguntó Ichigo, como pensando el voz alta. Ishida poso su mano libre en la nuca de su nuevo amante y lo atrajo hacia él, besándolo apasionadamente al tiempo que lo recostaba sobre el suelo y se posicionaba sobre él entre sus piernas. Ichigo rodeo la fina cintura del Quincy con sus manos y lo presiono sobre su pelvis, sintió, con un extraño placer que no pudo explicarse, un bulto endurecido bajo los pantalones vaqueros de Ishida.

Ichigo no pudo evitar dejar escapar un leve gemido de placer al sentir las manos gélidas de su compañero bajar por sus costados, pasar por su cintura, deslizarse por sus entradas y su bajo vientre y comenzar e introducirse en sus boxers, la única ropa que traía puesta, sus labios ahogaron un nuevo gemido de placer. Después de unos segundos, Ichigo, dominante por naturaleza, tomó al Quincy por las muñecas y rodó para situarse sobre el, inmovilizando sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza y sus piernas a ambos lados de sus costados.

Tus manos me matan – susurro el Sinigami con la respiración entrecortada al oído de su amigo. – me las vas a pagar Ishida.

Dicho esto, comenzó a besar y morder el cuello del Quinci, al tiempo que desabrochaba los botones de su camisa lo mas rápido que podía con sus manos temblorosas, a medida que se desembarazaba de los botones he iba abriendo la camisa, besaba hambriento las áreas descubiertas de su piel: sus hombros, sus clavículas, sus pezones, sus costados. Ishida solo podía limitarse a soltar suspiros de placer, sus manos posadas sobre la cadera del Shinigami, presionándolo contra su pelvis. Una vez la camisa desabrochada, Ichigo tomó su tiempo para admirar el cuerpo que se encontraba bajo él: un cuerpo esbelto y atlético, una piel extremadamente blanca, clavículas y entradas sobresalientes, sus bien marcados hombros delataban de la destreza de su amigo con el arco, su abdomen y pecho ligeramente marcados. Subió su mirada hasta encontrarse con la cara del Quincy: su delgado y pálido rostro completamente ruborizado, su cabello azabache revuelto y su respiración pesada. Ichigo nunca se había sentido tan excitado en su vida. Sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar ahora los botones de los pantalones vaqueros.

Espera Kurosaki – soltó Ishida repentinamente sujetando la mano de Ichigo y deteniéndola en el acto.

Eh? – Ichigo lanzó una mirada de impaciencia al chico que se encontraba bajo él, su excitación le impedía pensar con claridad, pero logro retenerse un momento – que sucede?

Es que yo… nunca he… - Uuryu no sabía como continuar la frase pero Ichigo comprendió de inmediato. El tampoco había hecho algo como eso antes. Soltó una sonrisa al ver a su amigo sonrojarse aun mas he intentar cubrirse con sus manos en un ataque de pudor repentino, evitando su mirada con una cierta vergüenza.

Vaya, vaya – habló Ichigo – no creí que fueras tan tímido Ishida – se burló con una sonrisa torcida.

Cierra la boca Kurosaki! – se enfadó Uuryu y sus mejillas se encendieron aún mas.

Ichigo amplió aún más su sonrisa, estaba muy excitado como para dejar las cosas en segunda base, y cuando Ichigo se mete una idea en la cabeza…

No te preocupes Quincy – dijo el chico pelirrojo endulzando considerablemente su tono de voz al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba sobre él – te prometo que seré suave contigo. – selló sus labios en un beso sensual y lento, suficientemente placentero como para que el Quincy bajara su guardia. Ichigo aprovecho el momento para deslizar la mano bajo su pantalón que ya estaba a mitad desabrochado.

Sintió a Ishida tensando sus músculos, sabía que iba a reprochar pero Ichigo no separo sus labios de los de él. Logró tocar su miembro ya muy endurecido, Uuryu abrió los ojos de golpe y soltó un gemido que se ahogo en el beso. Para cuando empezó a frotarlo Ishida abandonó toda resistencia y echo su cabeza para atrás soltando un ronco gemido de placer.

Ku… kurosaki – articuló a duras penas.

Ichigo logró deshacerse por completo del pantalón. Para el esto era una experiencia muy extraña: era la primera vez que tocaba otro miembro aparte el suyo propio y encontró la textura suave y cálida, que pasaría si…

Aah! – Ishida no podía creer lo que estaba pasando cuando el pelirrojo metió su endurecido pene en la boca – Ichigo!

La sensación cálida y húmeda de su boca superó de inmediato cualquier placer que hubiera experimentado hasta ahora, el vaivén de su boca, la fricción de sus labios sobre su parte más sensible, no pasaron ni tres minutos cuando se sintió al límite.

Kurosaki, detente! – Ishida intentó empujarlo por los hombros para detenerlo pero Ichigo no se dejó y lo introdujo aún mas profundo en su garganta, al mismo tiempo que frotaba suavemente sus testículos humedecidos con las manos. Era demasiado, Uuryu sintió que ya no podía contenerse – Ichi….!

Intento advertirlo, pero la palabra quedo suspendida en el aire, interrumpida por un ruido seco de su garganta. Ichigo logró quitarse justo a tiempo, un par de segundos antes de que Ishida alcanzara el orgasmo con un largo alarido.

Espalda arqueada, cabeza echada hacia atrás y ojos cerrados, Ishida tomo un buen tiempo para recuperar el aliento, su respiración acelerada tardó varios minutos antes de regresar a la normalidad, Ichigo miró el espectáculo con placer. Ver a Ishida alcanzar el clímax había sido por mucho lo mas excitante que había visto en su vida.

Maldito… Kurosaki – gruño débilmente una vez recuperado.

Ahora su cuerpo estaba completamente relajado, manos tendidas a sus costados, cabeza echada hacía atrás, ojos cerrados. Ichigo lo miraba con una sonrisa torcida. Le había dejado un par de minutos para que pudiera recuperarse, sin embargo no tenía la mínima intención de dejar las cosas como estaban. El todavía muy excitado ya había planeado su próxima movida. No fue hasta que el Quincy recupero su respiración que Ichigo deslizó una de sus manos en el muslo interno de Ishida, este no respondió de inmediato, aun debilitado por la experiencia de hace rato, pero cuando Ichigo comenzó a subir la mano peligrosamente, el Quincy pareció recuperar su energía en un tiempo record.

EH! – grito incorporándose como un resorte – que crees que haces Kurosaki? – exclamó intentando retroceder.

Relájate un poco – respondió Ichigo, mirando a su compañero con una sonrisa maliciosa al tiempo que lo recostaba en el suelo poniendo presión sobre su hombro con la mano que le quedaba libre, la otra seguía subiendo.

No, pero estas demente! – exclamó Ishida con una mirada desafiante – esta fuera de cuestión…

Para cuando terminó de decir esto, Ichigo ya había puesto su dedo pulgar sobre el ano de su compañero, Ishida soltó un respingo y serró sus piernas.

Ya te dije que te relajaras, Ishida – susurró el pelirrojo a la oreja de su compañero, al tiempo que separaba sus piernas con la ayuda de una de sus rodillas. – entre mas te tenses mas difícil va a ser. – mientras hablaba Ichigo ejercía una ligera presión y movía su pulgar de arriba a abajo, para su sorpresa, Ishida dejo de forcejear un poco.

Estas completamente demente, Kurosaki – susurro Ishida con una voz tensa.

Ichigo sonrió, podía sentir como el cuerpo de su compañero se abría ligeramente, pero no por completo. Volteó a ver su cara, mejillas de nuevo encendidas y mirada desviada hacia la pared, el seño fruncido. Para Ichigo era una luz verde. Puso uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Ishida, este lo miro a los ojos por un instante y abrió ligeramente la boca, Ichigo humedeció sus dedos en la lengua de Ishida, que aun parecía resistirse. Introdujo parcialmente su pulgar en el orificio de su amigo, que mordió sus dedos y luego se resignó a chuparlos con afán, visiblemente excitado.

Ves como puedes cuando quieres? – se burlo Ichigo divertido.

Ya vas a cerrar la boca, Shinigami de pacotilla? – exclamo el Quincy con furia, sin embargo no se movió de donde estaba.

Ichigo ensanchó su sonrisa y se sirvió de sus dedos húmedos para lubricar a Ishida, este desvió la mirada apenado, pero claramente disfrutando del contacto.

Poco a poco fue metiendo su dedo medio, sintió como en cuerpo del moreno se crispaba al tiempo que abría un poco más las piernas. Una ves todo el dedo adentro, Ichigo lo metió y lo sacó con movimientos lentos, el Quincy parecía reprimir sus gemidos, demasiado apenado bajo la mirada del Shinigami, pero cuando este introdujo otro dedo en su interior no pudo contenerse mas.

Ichigo! – exclamó Uuryu con la respiración entrecortada.

Sus manos gélidas posadas sobre su espalda, aferrándose a él fuertemente. La sensación incomoda era al mismo tiempo sumamente placentera y excitante. Le apenaba admitirlo, pero aquella sensación lo ponía fuera de si. Ichigo lo miraba disfrutar con serenidad, Mientras su entrepierna reaccionaba a lo que veía, no había nada que deseara más que penetrarlo. Se colocó sobre él entre sus piernas. Uuryu lo miró con miedo en los ojos, pero sin hacer el más mínimo gesto para detenerlo.

Ichigo sacó por fin sus dedos del interior del Quincy y colocó sus codos a ambos lados de los hombros de este. Ambos sabían que era lo que seguía. Kurosaki lo escudriñó con la mirada, en busca de cualquier signo de rechazo, pero además de una mirada perdida en la pared y unas mejillas al rojo vivo, el Quincy no hizo nada para detenerlo, así que se permitió de abrirse paso dentro de el con un ligero empujón de cadera.

Un fuerte dolor perforó el cuerpo de Ishida, que soltó un sonoro gemido y arqueó la espalda. Ichigo dudó en continuar, pero en Quincy seguía aferrado a él con sus gélidas manos, como queriendo tenerlo cerca, así que se atrevió a ir mas profundo.

AH! - Uuryu serró fuertemente la mandíbula y los ojos al mismo tiempo que una lágrima corría por su mejilla, era sumamente doloroso, sin embargo lo deseaba enormemente, quería sentirlo dentro de él y no podía explicárselo.

Una ves adentro Ichigo se detuvo unos instantes, dejando tiempo a su compañero para acostumbrarse. Este abrió ligeramente sus ojos que chocaron con los de él. Ichigo se aproximó lentamente para besarlo, Ishida respondió el beso. Los dos adolecentes que quedaron así un rato, con sus esbeltos cuerpos en contacto, Ishida estrechando fuertemente la cintura de Ichigo, labios fundidos en un beso húmedo y lento.

Cuando Ichigo sintió que la presión había disminuido un poco, comenzó a mover sus caderas con un vaivén lento, Ishida sentía la fricción dentro de él, ya no era tan doloroso y poco a poco fue descubriendo un intenso placer que lo invadía, haciéndole imposible retener sus gemidos.

Por su parte Ichigo, una vez la inquietud por su amigo pasada, pudo concentrarse sobre la exquisita fricción en su miembro, cada ves que entraba y salía se sentía desvanecer. A este ritmó no iba a durar mucho tiempo. Escondió su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de Ishida y respiró de nuevo su olor masculino y refinado. Era lo mas delicioso que nunca hubiera olido, su excitación montó aún mas y se sintió próximo del clímax. Para cuando se dio cuanta de que estaba llegando ya era muy tarde para detenerse.

Uuryu – esta palabra se escapó de sus labios casi inconscientemente, el mencionado sintió una fuerte punzada de placer al escuchar su nombre pronunciado con tanto deseo.

Los ojos cerrados a medias de Ichigo se volvieron hacía arriba y deliciosas descargas atacaron su cuerpo. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron al mismo tiempo y su boca soltó un largo y ronco gemido, antes de dejarse caer sobre el cuerpo que se encontraba bajo él.

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles por un largo momento, incapaces de moverse, respirando pesadamente.

Momentos después Ichigo se encontraba recostado sobre su costado, cabeza apoyada sobre su mano, ojos fijos sobre el joven frente a él ocupado en abotonar su camisa.

Ishida

Hum? – gruñó este como respuesta.

No has pensado en asolearte un poco? Tu trasero es más pálido que el papel, fuera de broma.

Ishida se ruborizó al instante.

Pero estás mal de la cabeza Kurozaki? – exclamó el Quincy con una vena saliéndole de la cien.

Bueno, yo solo decía, no tienes por qué ponerte de ese humor!

Tengo la piel muy sensible! – respondió molesto, volviéndole la espalda y acomodándose los lentes sobre su nariz, como lo hacía cada ves que estaba nervioso. – y si tienes tanto al color de piel solo tienes que irte con Chad la próxima ves! – dijo al tiempo que terminaba de abrocharse la camisa.

La próxima ves?

El Quincy carraspeo incomodo.

Veo que ya estas mejor Kurosaki, ya no me necesitas aquí – respondió con su habitual tono arrogante – tengo que volver a mi casa, hay nos vemos.

Nos vemos Ishida.

El Quincy se dirigió a la salida, pero la voz de Ichigo lo detuvo en el marco de la puerta.

He, Quincy! – Ishida volteó ligeramente la cara – estuvo bueno.

Uuryu dejo escapar una risa seca antes de dejar el cuarto. Ichigo se recostó en con los brazos detrás de la nuca y recordó los momentos sublimes que había vivido hace rato.

Estuvo bueno… - se susurró para sus adentros con una sonrisa en los labios.

Por el final del día ya se sentía con fuerzas, se levantó, se vistió y salió del cuarto. En el vestíbulo encontró a Urahara tomando té.

- ah, Kurosaki – Exclamó alegremente al verlo – me alegre verte de pie! Te llama la atención un poco de te?

Ichigo tomó asiento al lado de Urahara, que le sirvió una taza.

Dime Kurozaki, no encontraste algo extrañó a Ishida hace rato?

Ichigo se sobresalto al oír su nombre y sintió con pánico los colores subírsele a la cara.

Que? Yo que voy a saber?

Hum, Hace rato antes de partir de la tienda me compró todo el bronceador que tenía en la tienda y partió hecho una furia.

Hum? – Kurosaki lo miro perplejo. Cuando por fin comprendió dejó escapar una carcajada, Urahara lo miró con una ceja alzada y una gota de sudor en la frente.


End file.
